wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thunderstorm
Wahoo! Fan fiction 3!! I'm going to put this in a mini book series. I thought that would be fun. So, This is by Moonshadow the MoonFlyer. Summary This is a story about a young SwiftWing named Strike, who didn't think anything was good enough. He tries to create a more beautiful world, until he meets a flustered RainWing named Azurite, and a peculiar NightWing named Bloodstone. Prologue "I told you to finish the three cursed eggs off!" A regal looking SkyWing shrieked. "I told you to kill them!" "Princess Explosion, we tried, but they are protected by an unknown force. We can't kill them." A trembling guard named Foc stammered. Her talons shook with rage. Explosion's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Throw one off the tallest cliff. Return the NightWing and the RainWing. Destroy the SwiftWing." she smirked. "Why the SwiftWing?" Foc asked, utterly confused. She smiled evilly. "I won't have anyone in my way to kill Queen Blitz. Soon, I shall rule." Her amber eyes turned towards the three eggs. "Hmm, I love the beautiful colors on this wonderful RainWing egg," She studied the changing colors on the egg with her long maroon claws. "This dragonet could be a thrilling decoration, but their so lazy, and a waste of food." She turned her gaze to the sparkling NightWing egg. "This one could be my own fortune teller!" She squealed. "Keep it. As for the SwiftWing.." She looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling. Then she looked a little scared as she set down the egg. "Your Majesty?" the guard murmured. She was trembling, an extremely rare sight to see. "Take the egg away." She shuddered. "Kill it now!" "You had a vision?" the guard asked. "KILL IT!!!" She roared. Foc stumbled with the egg and shoved it over the cliff peering over the deep ravine. Thunder shook the palace, and the SwiftWing egg was shocked directly by lightning. Strikes's notes. Hey. I'm Strike. The awesomest SwiftWing ever. Well, I was thrown off the cliff, but- wait, what? I can't tell this? Fine..... Chapter 1: Swift Wings and Thundering Rain "C'mon Strike! Dive!" Strike's mentor Windwings roared to the storm gray SwiftWing. He turned his head to look at his friend Clouds. "Hey. Race you down!" He challenged. They both dashed to the sea. The learning cave was dead ahead. A bright light flashed, and rain came thundering down. "Ack! No fair!" Clouds sputtered. Thunderstorms powered up Strike for some reason, making him totally have the upper hand. Their wings flapped and the two dragons landed just in time. They were both 7 years old, but they had to sit and listen to the storytellers. Only one story never got old; Leading the Storm. It was about a young SwiftWing leading the entire tribe back to Pyrrhia. The dragonet had a lightning bolt stripe, just like him. You are destined for great things. He remembered Queen Whirl's words like it was yesterday. She had told him that yesterday. "And the SwiftWings were safely guided back to their homeland. The End." The Storyteller rolled up the scroll. "Hey, Clouds. You know about the prophecy that ended last year? Death's Whatsit. What if we're in an awesome prophecy! That would be thunder!" Strike sighed dramatically. Clouds chuckled. "Oh please, not that again." Clouds said in a goofy British accent. "Yeah, like '''that '''would be true." The two dragonets laughed. They could be heard across the SkyWing Kingdom. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, Strike acted like a NightWing. "You know, should I just freeze the RainWing poison and see the reaction? Does it melt, evaporate, or.." He chuckled. "It would stay the same." The two dragons turned slowly and a NightWing scientist stood behind them. He was stern, though soft at the same time. "Uh, Mr.NightWing guy," Strike started with Clouds trying not to laugh, "I think you should not sneak up on us like that. I mean, what if you had RainWing venom.." "I was instructed to let you meet my son, Bloodstone." A small NightWing crawled out from behind the night dragon. "Hi." He said quietly, utterly shy. The larger NightWing shoved him in front. "Bonjour. Me isa no ma, uh, Strike." "Hello." was Bloodstone's only response. After the lengthy conversation with was Strike thought almost paranormal dragons, the two dragonets set aside their jokes and went to see the queen. "Aloha, Queen Whirl." Clouds bowed low. Strike's greeting was a simple "Yo. Remember me, Strike?" He let out a small 'oof' when Clouds jabbed him the stomach. The queen's green eyes narrowed, but softened up when she saw it was Strike. "Why hello, Clouds and Strike. Do you need anything?" Her Majesty spoke calmly. "Uh, nope. Just saying hi." Strike replied. "Then be on your way." The queen waved as the to dragonets flew off into the evening sky. All you could hear were "Race ya!" a crack of lightning, and "No fair!" Chapter 2: Camouflage : "Azurite! You are supposed to help me!" Heliotrope growled. His head turned around angrily to see Azurite reading a scroll. Flares pulsing with anger, he picked up the younger dragonet, flicked away the scroll, and shoved her over their unorganized stack of weapons. "Now, you better fix this up with me, or your name's venom." Her brother hissed, totally displeased. Azurite slapped him with her tail. : "No bossing me around! I am going to be even more important than you one day, you filthy, lazy chup!" Azurite clawed his underbelly. Suddenly, Heliotrope started laughing. "You haven't noticed your claws yet, doofus!" She peered down at her blunted talons and sighed. Her lips started to curl, bearing her venomous teeth. After a little while of fighting, it was time for the games. They were competing for rulership. Queen Tourmaline was ready to accept a new queen, mainly because she had no children. She loved to tell stories about her great-great aunt, Queen Glory. Azurite remembered her words in the opening ceremony for the games: "I want to pass these stories on." "Hurry, the games are starting!" She hissed at her older brother. Hoping no one saw, she curled up the tree, her scales matching the dark browns. Her eyes landed on the Princesses competing. There was Mango, Starfruit, Pineapple, and the eldest, Crystal. This is going to be so, so awesome! She whispered to herself. Her brother landed beside her, watching intently. "What if something has-" Heliotrope's sentence was cut off by a shrill from Mango. She soon drooped to the ground, fighting violently. Boils pushed through her scales, pus bubbling out of a wound bigger than a large watermelon. "What is going on!?" Tourmaline shouted. "We are." She saw a bunch of dragons bleed into the crowd. "We are here for the RainWing of the Emerald Forest." The same SkyWing barked. "Who is he-" Azurite finished with a scream, as someone grabbed her from behind. She drew in her last sight of her brother, and fell asleep, unconscious. Chapter 3: Blood on Stones Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)